You're Not Alone
by Baby Maslow
Summary: They were so excited when they got the news but something happened that shattered the young couple as well as the whole of Palm Woods and all they could do was hope and pray that nothing happens to them


**Never Alone**

**an: wow, it's been soooooooo long since i wrote or updated a story, hopefully this makes up for it so enjoy and R&R please**

**Chapter 1**

It was just your ordinary day and James was woken up by hearing Carlos munching rather loudly on cereal. He opened one eye and said "Mrs Knight is gonna kill you if she sees you"

"No, she won't!" replied Carlos with his mouth full and James wrinkled his nose as pieces of cereal flew out of Carlos's mouth. The 16 year old pretty boy stretched and got out of bed.

In the kitchen, Kendall was singing along to his iPod as he made pancakes. Logan was next to him scrambling some eggs then he elbowed Kendall just as James came into view. The best friends exchanged a look and were silent as James passed them on his way to the bathroom without a word. The minute the door closed and they heard the shower being turned on, they began talking.

"How does he do it?" asked Kendall and Logan shrugged helplessly "I have no idea but he's taking it so well, I wouldn't leave the apartment at all"

"Me too! But I guess he's trying to act as if everything is normal and all…any news about, ya know…."

Logan shook his head sadly and said "Camille told me it's now worse and Curly Jennifer tried to get her out of the apartment ever since 'the accident' but still nothing. She refuses to budge"

They kept quiet again when James passed by then said "Have you guys heard from her yet?" and his best friends shook their heads and the pretty boy slumped his shoulders in defeat "I'll be up in my room if you guys need me"

"Don't you want breakfast?" asked Logan but James shook his head. To be honest, food wouldn't cure his depression. Carlos was throwing things out of the shared closet and only turned around when he heard James groan. The baby faced popstar looked up and said "Are you okay, Jamie?"

James picked up a pillow and quietly said "Yeah, buddy…I'm…..". Tears well up in his eyes and he cried into the pillow. Carlos went over to his best friend and put his arms around him. He knew how much James was hurting and he wanted to help ease his pain but James didn't want any sympathy.

In apartment 3J, Camille was holding a crying Chrishelle Wainright as she clung to a tiny pink teddy bear. Jennifer was in the kitchen making breakfast and Jo was talking to her manager over the phone trying to get some time off so that she can be with her friend. The girls had been trying to cheer Chrishelle up ever since they got the news about 'the accident' as they called it but so far, nothing.

Camille gently stroked Chrishelle's hair as she soothed "Please don't be sad, Chris…please" but Chrishelle only cried harder "I…oh Camille, my poor little angle is g…gone" and Jennifer sprang into action and snatched the pink teddy bear before yelling "CHRISHELLE, SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT! YOU DIDN'T KNOW…how do you think we all feel? Nobody knew it would happen, okay?...nobody knew"

"But I should have stayed…I shouldn't have taken the shuttle and now Brunette Jennifer, Blonde Jennifer, Guitar Dude and…and…Kenzie are all gone"

Jennifer was beginning to lose patience with her best friend. Chrishelle had been a full 9 months pregnant when she was involved in a horrific car accident on the way to the beach. The two Jennifers and Guitar Dude had died on the spot and Chrishelle had lost the baby. The person devastated the most had been James because he had been looking forward to teaching his daughter how to play hockey and the guys had talked about babysitting and scaring the boys who tried to ask their goddaughter out.

Everybody had been shocked when they got the news and all they could do was hope and pray that Chrishelle and the baby were okay but the only person who survived the accident was Chrishelle while some who rode the shuttle hadn't been so lucky. That had been the day when everything stood still.

**I'm really sorry if it's short but more is coming up**


End file.
